


Life of the Party

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, College AU i guess, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, warning: panic attack, we got a jealous danny boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Danny loses Arin at a party. He manages to find him, but Arin’s already having a panic attack. Oneshot.





	Life of the Party

Despite the party raging on around him, Danny felt oddly sober as he assessed the crowd. Faces, some he recognized and some he didn’t, meshed together around him as the music cranked up impossibly loud.

But Danny wasn’t concerned with the loud music, dancing people, or even the hot girl grinding against him. He’d lost Arin in the sea of partygoers, and he was worried.

“Sorry,” he muttered to the disappointed girl as he gently pushed her away. He wasn’t even sure if she heard him, but by the time the crowd swallowed her up he didn’t give a shit anyway.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Danny scanned the outer sides, the tight feeling in his chest getting worse as he failed to find his best friend. 

 _What was I thinking?_ he chided himself. _It’s Arin’s first party, and I left him alone like that. Idiot. You know he hates to be in crowds._

Finally, finally, finally, he spotted Arin, feeling the relief washing over him quickly replaced with rage as he noticed a larger man leaning over Arin, smiling drunkenly down at him.

Arin’s face was blank, a sure sign that he was mentally checking out and needed Danny _right the fuck now._ Danny pushed his way over, ignoring the grumbles of indignant college students around him.

Danny yanked Arin’s arm, pulling him to his chest. “Hey, I’m sorry I left you. Are you okay?”

Arin looked at him, nodding, but Danny saw the panic rising in Arin’s eyes and the subtle shake of his shoulders.

“Hey, c’mon, man,” the taller man slurred, stumbling over. “We were in th’ middle of somethin’.”

“He’s _mine,”_ Danny snarled at him, with more ferocity than he expected, surprising even himself. Technically, Arin wasn't “his”; nor did he have any right to say so, but it felt right slipping out of his mouth.

The guy blinked dumbly for a moment, taking in Danny’s heated glare and tightened grip on Arin. Finally, he shrugged and stumbled off.

“C’mon, buddy. There’s a balcony over here. It’s quiet,” Danny murmured, pulling a limp Arin in his wake until they were safely out on an empty and slightly quieter balcony.

Danny released Arin as he slid to the floor, hunched. Danny squatted beside him, biting his lip. “I’m sorry we got separated, Arin. Look at me. Deep breaths, remember? Breathe with me. In, out. In, out. You’re fine, you’re safe.”

Arin stared into Danny’s eyes as his sharp breaths evened out, and Danny smiled gently, reaching forward to tentatively squeeze Arin’s hands. “Better, Big Cat?”

Arin smiled at last, squeezing back. “Yeah. Sorry. I just…started to panic.”

“No, no, I understand,” Danny replied, shifting closer. “I could tell when I found you that you were beginning to panic. But you’re okay now, alright? We can leave if you want.”

“But you were really looking forward to this,” Arin protested. “I don’t want…you should–”

Danny interrupted. “I’m not happy unless you’re comfortable, Arin,” he said firmly. “And honestly? I’d be _much_ happier watching a shitty movie and eating some of your eggs right about now.”

Arin giggled. “I can offer you more than eggs to eat.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Danny rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible.” He stood, offering his hand. “C’mon, let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

“That’s such an 80s movie thing to say, Daniel,” Arin quipped, but accepted the hand as they threaded their way out of the party.

Danny didn’t release Arin’s hand, and Arin didn’t let go. Danny knew he had to bring up what happened with the drunk guy sooner or later, but right now Arin’s hand was placed trustingly in his, Arin smelled very nice, and he felt light as they drove away towards his house.

They needed to talk, but that could wait.

Right now, he was content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
